fatals_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristocrats
Here's my shot at making it truly disturbing: A family walks into a talent agency wanting to perform their act. The talent agent asks what the act is and they reply: "First, my wife and I will get naked, in front of the live audience. Then, I will proceed to shove a really large cactus up my wife's ass. As she is fingering herself, I will proceed to shit in her mouth, and then she will shit in my mouth, with the cactus still inside her ass! As she tickles my anus, I proceed to take out the shit prickles that my wife had shat out of her rectum, and into my mouth. My five year old daughter wakes up in the middle of the night, and asks 'daddy, what are you and mommy doing?' Without hesitation, we proceed to pick her up, and we cut her asshole open, and we started to lick the blood out of her asshole. As she screams for her life, her grand parents come into the room (my mom and dad) were like 'what the hell is going on!?' Rather than answering their questions, we decided to grab their wrinkly asses, and started fucking them. My mom's asshole was so very tight, that every time my dick went in, my dick hole started to bleed. I found a gun, next to my gun rack, and I accidentally shot my dad. Rather than calling the police, I start fingering the bullet wound. Then I penetrate my dick, inside the bullet wound. Till the point I get bored of this, then I shoot myself in the foot. Then, I bring my son into the room, to suck my dick, and put his dick in my bullet wound. He was like 'But dad! It's a school night!!' 'Does it look like I give a fuck son, you'll skip school tomorrow!' Pleased by the offer I gave him, he proceeds to do what I ordered him to do. My daughter is lying there, dying. My wife, who didn't want her to die, started scissoring her tight vagina. But she died anyways, due to the excruciating pain. We were so hungry at that time, that we castrated the dead corpse, and we started eating out the guts of the lifeless corpse. My wife, who was pregnant at the time, had our 3rd child. We were still hungry, that we started eating the baby. It was so tender, and moist, that I started fisting myself in the ass, while sucking on my mother's clit. The audience begins to puke, but its not over yet! We started punching our anuses, till we start bleeding down there. We start sucking the blood out of each other, like vampires to their victims. Then, something hits me... oh wait, its my wife's period blood! I start eating her bloody clit out, while I rip off my balls, and hand feed them to my son. Then, we go in the audience, and start eating their throwup, and we start shitting in our mouth's! Then, I get crazy, and start killing each member of the cast, and eat their flesh out, till there's nothing but bones. I start beginning to masturbate at the flesh less corpses, then I start killing myself, by mashing my dick in! Well, what do you think about that!?"